criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To Detach from Reality
To Detach from Reality is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifteenth case of the season. It is the eighth and final case set in the South U.S. Coast region of North America. Plot After they were informed by security guard Victoria Costas about the Eye-Opener striking the filming of the TV show's season finale with a murder, they hurried to the TV show's mansion set in Virginia Beach, where they discovered The America's Eligible contestant Teagan Hartnell, hanging from the lobby's chandelier, her limbs dismembered and tied together with silken ropes and with her eyes missing. Joseph then revealed the serial killer had broke Teagan's neck with the silken rope that held her dismembered remains together before removing her eyes and dismembering her. They then suspected Victoria, along with showrunner Ina Belle, investigative journalist Diego Loukas who was broadcasting the TV show's finale and musician Penelope Blair, who was recording music for the finale. Soon after, the detectives were informed by Gregory that their former profiler Faraji Kariuki had came to the blimp to talk to them. After the former profiler had insisted that he see the player, they went to meet him in the blimp’s lobby, where he told them that he had met Teagan during his season of The America's Eligible, making him a suspect along with photographer Darina Brine after they learned that she had been running photoshoots with the victim. Soon after, they learned that Ina Belle was trying to ramp up the drama and passion between Teagan and Nicolas. They then learned that Faraji had wandered off to the beach and had mysteriously disappeared. After they found the profiler in a secluded cave just off the beach, the team worked together to collect the motives and soon found Teagan’s missing eyeballs hidden in a small jar located inside a punch bowl before arresting Ina as Teagan's killer and the "Eye Opener" serial killer. The team then confronted Ina about her serial killer schemes and she initially denied the lies and accusations against her before she cracked and confessed to her crimes as the serial killer. Ina then told them that like she had read about in Faraji's book, The Myths of Reality, that reality was an illusion and that every reality show needed to ramp up the drama and make every person participating to reveal their own humane beliefs and passions to create drama. She despised that every person that came across her shows was boring and generic, explaining that she wanted to improve the ratings and show America the true reality of every person being imperfect. So she started the killings and had her fellow companion cause storms so she could restore the nation's hope with her bloody murder reality show. Angry by the insane woman, Ryan attempted to arrest Ina, but she then told them that she controlled everything like a puppeteer... as the lights went out. After the lights went out, Ryan and the player blindly got out of the darkened mansion, before Ryan and the player hurried to investigate the mansion pool to find Ina. They soon found a sodden rag stained with chloroform and then realized that Ina could've taken someone to kill again based on the freshness. They then heard screams from the beach and hurried to investigate, where they found Ina with a knife to Faraji's throat. When she was confronted with a gun, Ina then laughed and told Ryan that she wouldn't stop from giving her child, the reality show, a bloodstained finale out with a bang. However, soon after Ina started to sink the blade into Faraji's throat, Victoria had snuck up to the Eye Opener and knocked her out with a stun baton. With Faraji safe and Ina unconscious, Ryan arrested her and took her to trial, where Judge Flanagan, angry about Ina's actions, sentenced the killer to life imprisonment in solitary confinement. Soon after, the team then went to see Penelope on her request. They then were informed by the musician that the show's producers wanted her to be the new showrunner for the reality show to conclude the season and make the next season. However, she needed Ina's missing tablet, which had vanished after Ina had been revealed as the Eye Opener. After they found the tablet, they returned it to the new showrunner, who promised a concluding finale for the bloody season and that they would give the victory to Teagan in honor of her death to uncover the Eye Opener. Meanwhile, Joseph checked on Faraji before the former profiler told the team that he was officially done with law enforcement despite the chief offering him the position of profiler after Ina was arrested. He then told them that he had done some research on a new profiler for the force so they wouldn't be left without a profiler for too long. They then retrieved Faraji's notebook, in which consultant Gregory Bristow revealed that he had discovered that Faraji had written about Natalie Bloom, a professional profiler who worked in Frankfort, Kentucky. After the team thanked Faraji for the help, Faraji told them that Diego was a close friend of Natalie, before Faraji wished the Force well as he left the AME mansion set for retirement. The detectives then asked Diego for help tracking down Natalie, the journalist agreeing as he was planning to meet his fellow journalist, Lukas Meunier, there on a search for a new scoop. With another chapter concluded, Chief Chandler told his team that they would track down Natalie in the mountains of Kentucky. Later on the morning after the America's Most Eligible finale night, Lukas Meunier was scouring the mountains of Kentucky. He wiped his brow with a handkerchief he had on hand, looking for his fellow journalist Diego Loukas, so they could help the NAEF find their replacement profiler. However, when he turns a corner, he sees a trail of bloodstained horse tracks, which leads the amateur journalist to investigate further. After a while, he then finally reaches the end, where he sees what he was looking for. This leads him to scream at the body that was seeping blood on the ground of the rocky trail. Summary Victim *'Teagan Hartnell' (found hanging from the ceiling, her eyes missing) Murder Weapon *'Silken Rope' Killer *'Ina Belle' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows knot-tying *The suspect is allergic to seafood *The suspect eats spicy food Attribute *The suspect wears blue paisley Profile *The suspect knows knot-tying *The suspect is allergic to seafood *The suspect eats spicy food Attribute *The suspect wears blue paisley Profile *The suspect knows knot-tying *The suspect eats spicy food Profile *The suspect knows knot-tying *The suspect is allergic to seafood *The suspect eats spicy food Attribute *The suspect wears blue paisley Profile *The suspect knows knot-tying *The suspect is allergic to seafood *The suspect eats spicy food Profile *The suspect knows knot-tying *The suspect is allergic to seafood *The suspect eats spicy food Killer's Profile *The killer knows knot tying. *The killer is allergic to shellfish. *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer has O+ blood type. *The killer wears blue paisley. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mansion Lobby. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Cushion; New Suspect: Victoria Costas) *Interrogate Victoria Costas about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Mansion Pool) *Investigate Mansion Pool. (Clues: Faded Microphone, Box of Equipment; New Suspect: Ina Belle) *Talk to Ina Belle about her refusal about Teagan's death. *Examine Faded Microphone. (Result: D LOUKAS; New Suspect: Diego Loukas) *Ask Diego Loukas if he knew about the murder. *Examine Box of Equipment. (Clues: Music Album; New Suspect: Penelope Blair) *Ask Penelope about the murder of Teagan Hartnell. *Examine Bloody Cushion. (Result: Fine Dust) *Analyze Fine Dust. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to shellfish) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Silken Rope; Attribute: The killer knows knot tying) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Faraji Kariuki about the murder. (Attribute: Faraji is allergic to shellfish and knows knot tying; New Crime Scene: Secluded Beach Spot) *Investigate Secluded Beach Spot. (Clues: Victim's Photos, Victim's Brooch) *Examine Victim's Photos. (Result: Logo Identified; New Suspect: Darina Brine) *Ask Darina Brine about the murder. (Attribute: Darina knows knot tying and is allergic to shellfish) *Examine Victim's Brooch. (Result: Red Powder) *Analyze Red Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spicy food; New Crime Scene: Pool Banquet) *Investigate Pool Banquet. (Clues: Torn Poster, Teagan's Journal, Camera Equipment) *Examine Camera Equipment. (Result: Camera Recording Tape) *Analyze Camera Recording Tape. (09:00:00) *Ask Ina Belle about telling the victim to "ramp up the drama". (Attribute: Ina knows knot tying, eats spicy food and is allergic to shellfish) *Examine Teagan's Journal. (Result: Journal Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Journal. (06:00:00; Attribute: Diego eats spicy food) *Confront Diego about his "secret affair". (Attribute: Diego knows knot tying) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Defaced Poster of Victim) *Confront Victoria about defacing the poster. (Attribute: Victoria eats spicy food, knows knot tying and is allergic to shellfish) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Hidden Cave. (Clues: Faraji Kariuki, Shredded Magazine, Torn Dress) *Ask Faraji about hiding away from the investigation. (Attribute: Faraji eats spicy food) *Examine Shredded Magazine. (Result: Strange Grease) *Examine Strange Grease. (Result: Instrument Grease) *Ask Penelope about the shredded magazine. (Attribute: Penelope eats spicy, is allergic to shellfish and knows knot tying) *Examine Torn Dress. (Result: Dress Restored) *Analyze Victim's Dress. (09:00:00) *Confront Miss Brine about tearing up the victim's dress. (Attribute: Darina eats spicy food) *Investigate Lobby Landing. (Clues: Punch Bowl, Shredded Cushion) *Examine Shredded Cushion. (Result: Bloody Dagger) *Analyze Bloody Dagger. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has O+ blood type) *Examine Punch Bowl. (Result: Jar of Eyes) *Analyze Jar of Eyes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue paisley) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to After the Storm (8/8). (No stars) After the Storm (8/8) *Investigate Mansion Pool. (Clue: Ina's Jacket) *Examine Ina's Jacket. (Result: Sodden Rag) *Confront Ina Belle, once and for all. *See what Penelope needs help with. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; unlocked after Ina's arrest) *Investigate Mansion Lobby. (Clue: Ina's Tablet) *Examine Ina's Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Ina's Tablet. (09:00:00) *Give the information Penelope will need to conclude the reality show. (Reward: Red Carpet Face) *Check on Faraji and make sure he's okay. (Unlocked after Ina's arrest) *Investigate Secluded Beach Spot. (Clue: Faraji's Notebook) *Examine Faraji's Journal. (Result: Journal Notes Revealed) *Analyze Journal Notes. (03:00:00) *Say farewell to Faraji before he leaves. *Ask Diego about helping them find a new profiler. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:South U.S. Coast